


Scary Movie

by amyraudenfelds



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, hester high halloween hullabaloo, this is just a lil thing for you my lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraudenfelds/pseuds/amyraudenfelds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma is very pissed. She's pissed because literally all she wants to do on Halloween is watch scary movies and stuff her face with cookies with her best friend, and that can't happen, because of a last minute holdback from Amy's side. They aren't going to trick or treat, but Karma is in for a treat tonight. You know what they say, you should never watch scary movies alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LIL DARLINGS. 'TIS ME AGAIN. This time I have brought you a little Halloween themed Karmy drabble, for the Hester High Halloween Hullabaloo 2k14. I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope you have more treats than tricks in your pumpkin baskets. As always, you can find me on tumblr. I'm heyraudenfelds.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading. Byeeeeee!

“You better be calling to tell me you’re almost here. I have the popcorn ready to go, fudge cookies that won’t eat themselves and a pile of horror movies waiting to be watched.” Karma shoots to Amy on the phone while she’s making sure all the pillows and cushions on the blanket fort are positioned just the comfiest way.

_“Uh… Would you kill me if I told you I can’t go tonight?”_ Amy stutters from the other end.

“What?! But Amy, it’s our Halloween tradition! Since we can’t go trick or treating anymore, anyways.”

_“I know, Karma. I’m so sorry. But my aunt is coming to our house to have dinner with us and my mom will behead me if I am not there.”_

“Which aunt?” Karma asks, suspicion blinking in her mind.

Amy hesitates for a second. _“Roberta.”_

“I thought your aunt Roberta was in Stockholm.” Karma sniffs out the lie as soon as Amy says it, knowing something is up and her best friend won’t say it.

_“She flew in two days ago. She’s spending the holiday season on the U.S. Look, why don’t you see the movie with someone else?”_

“I don’t want to watch the movie with _someone else_.” Karma frowns. “And who would I invite, anyway? Liam and I are totally done.” A thought knocks on the back of Karma’s mind and she feels bad just for thinking about it. “You’re not blowing me off just so you can hang out with Reagan, right?”

_“What?! Of course not! Reagan is not even in Austin, Karma. And I told you, we’re not dating.”_ Amy’s tone is sincere and Karma knows she is telling the truth.

“Fine. Then you’re blowing me off because you’re tired from hanging out with me.” She pouts and is sure that Amy knows she’s pouting on the other end of the line.

_“Don’t be a drama queen. I love you. You’re my best friend. Just don’t watch scary movies. You know you’re easily impressed by them, and I won’t be there to check under the bed.”_ Amy snorts.

“Like you do check when you’re here. You’re as impressed as I am, nerd. Ugh, damn your aunt Roberta. I hope she brought really good souvenirs from Stockholm.”

_“Yeah, me too.”_ Amy sighs. _“Right, I gotta go now, Karma. Love you, bye!”_

Amy hangs up and Karma is left looking at the blanket fort longingly. She has to dismantle everything, beginning with the Christmas blinkers. She sighs in resignation but is too lazy to dismantle the fort just that moment. Karma plops herself on the couch and puts on Scream on Netflix.

On the thirty minute mark of the movie, she hears a thump outside. Her parents can’t be home yet, they went to a vegan retreat for the weekend. Karma just shrugs off the sensation because Amy was totally right and watching horror movies alone is never a good idea. But she is determined to prove Amy wrong, so she keeps on watching. It’s not even that scary, anyway. No big deal. Just a maniac killing people randomly, with a fixation on a teenage girl. She can do this. Scream is such a lame horror movie, anyways.

Karma is smiling at her own childish reaction when she hears another thump and the light flickers. This time, her heart beats so fast it almost reaches mach 5. She pauses the movie instantly and contemplates calling Amy, or the National Guard. But after a moment passes and nothing happens, she calms down and believes it’s just the wind outside.

She chooses not to continue watching the movie, for her own sake. Maybe watching something else is better. She settles for Friends. After all, it’s harmless and funny. Just the thing to light up the mood.

Karma solves to get some popcorn, because popcorn makes everything better. She dashes to the kitchen to get it, and when she comes back, her shock is so profound she almost drops the bowl she’s been holding. The remote is just where she left it, but the TV isn’t how she left it.

It’s not showing Friends anymore. Instead, it’s showing Scream.

Karma turns off the TV, but it turns back on immediately. She freaks out and picks up the phone to call Amy again. She speed-dials Amy but the girl doesn’t pick up.

“Shit, Amy! Shit, goddamn!” Karma curses in a whisper. The lights blink once more, and Karma is sure she just had a coronary. She looks outside for any trespassers, but they’re either camouflaged in black to match the night or don’t actually exist and the light company wants to play a prank on her. All she sees is  She doesn’t know how to explain the TV, but she doesn’t want to understand.

Karma skips up the stairs to her room, looking for a very specific item of her assortment. She finds the lacrosse stick buried deep in her closet and hangs on to it like it’s her first born. Karma hasn’t used it since she was twelve, but she still has a pretty good grip on it, and won’t think twice before using it on any invaders.

She has her phone on her hand and she’s about to call the police when all the lights go down. Karma lets out a shrill scream. Karma swears that if she comes out of this alive, she’s gonna kill Amy from not picking up and not coming over to watch the movies with her. She remembers the flashlight function on her phone and activates it. The room is empty and everything is in place. And then…

“Boo.” A voice comes from behind her, and Karma screams so loud it makes her ears hurt, and probably the murderer’s as well. It’s weird how the person inside Karma’s room still hasn’t made anything to actually harm her. “Karma! Karma! It’s alright!”

Karma continues to scream until it dies out, because she realizes she knows that voice. She knows that voice _incredibly_ well.

“Amy?” She asks, and the lights are on again. She turns to face her “murderer”, and she witnesses Amy taking off the ski mask. “WHAT THE FUCK, AMY? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING KILL ME?”

Amy is laughing too much to answer her, while Karma stares at her in utter perplexity.

“I’m sorry,” Amy muttered between bursts of laughter. “You so had it coming Karma.”

She’s still staring at Amy when she finally gets it.

“Is this about the prank I did in 2005?” She asks, still incredulous.

Amy smiles smugly and she knows it’s because of it. Karma did the same thing to Amy, without the special effects of the TV turning on or the lights flickering, but she did scare Amy in a dark room, dressed as Sully from Monster’s Inc. But to be fair, she knew Amy was afraid of the dark.

Karma huffs, outraged. But she acknowledges it’s funny and smiles at Amy. And Amy knows she’s got her.

“You should’ve seen your face.” Amy points at her, and Karma punches her lightly.

“How did you do all of this?”

“I had minions.” Amy points a finger to the window and Karma gets closer so she can see. Downstairs, Shane is dressed all in black and he’s waving at her and Lauren is beside him. She has the same bored face she always does, with just a hint of a smile.

“Amazing. You even got Lauren to do it.” Karma observes.

“If there’s anything in her power so she can take a piss out of us, she’ll do it.”

“So you were plotting this for how many years?”

“Since the night of the prank.” Amy answers, smirking.

“You little evil mastermind!” Karma giggles, digging a finger on Amy’s ribs, making the girl squirm and breathe out a ‘stop it’ between laughs. “Fine.” Karma says as she holds up her hands in surrender, with a mischievous look in her face. She gets closer and closer to Amy. “So if this was the trick, then where is my treat?” Karma squints at Amy and the girl flushes. “It better be good.”

“Well…” Amy begins, looking around Karma’s room. And then she has this look of confidence in her eyes, and soon she gets closer to Karma, testing the ground. Karma doesn’t move, though. And that’s when Amy gives her a peck on the lips. Karma is a little taken aback, realizing she was flirting with Amy and she didn’t even know where that came from. And the not-so-surprising part is that she actually liked that.

The surprising part, however, is that she wants Amy to do that again.

“Does that cover it?” Amy asks, looking down, probably wondering if Karma feels awkward. Karma just smirks at her.

“A little.” Karma admits. “But it’s not enough sugar to get me through the night, and it’s Halloween.”

Amy smiles a smile that’s just for Karma. “I thought it wouldn’t. That’s why I brought this.” She pulls a bag full of candy. Good candy, like Milky Way and M&M’s. Karma raises an eyebrow, telepathically asking Amy how she got a hold of all that candy. “Turns out it’s a great thing Lauren looks like a twelve year-old.” Karma laughs loudly.

“That’s not what I was talking about, though.” Karma says and kisses Amy. It lasts longer than the quick peck Amy gave her, and it’s fond and sweet and it leaves them both wanting more after it ends.

Karma smiles at Amy, grabs the bag of candy and gets out of the room. Amy is still there, paralyzed by her happiness. And that’s when she hears Karma shouting from the hallway:

“Come on, nerd! This candy won’t eat itself, and I can’t cuddle without you!”

Amy smiles to herself. Every Halloween they spent together until now were fantastic. But this one has everything to be the best one yet.


End file.
